A New Legend
by TheDestroyer100
Summary: What if Naruto was chased into a cave. Then he found something that could affect the whole ninja world. Voting for Godlike Naruto Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Again! Before you read this, I want you to know that I got a beta for my story. His/her name is UnderwearNinja. I think most of the writing problems will be gone.**

**I also got some more good news! You can expect chapter 5 to be here in next week.**

* * *

The rain poured softly that day, Though most don't remember it. October tenth. An important date for the people of Konoha; the Nine Tailed Demon Fox was defeated that fateful day. It was also the day their beloved Yodaime died. It was also, ironically, Naruto's birthday.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the village of Konoha you can some times see a seven year old boy running from a group of angry villagers and ninjas. They each held a weapon of some sort from katanas to broken beer bottles. All of them seemed to be angry at the boy; he was their main target.

The boy's name was Naruto Uzumaki. Today may have been unimportant day for some people, but October 10th is the day the citizens and some ninja of Konoha form a mob and start trying to attack the poor boy. He barely survived the last attacks and this time there seemed to be no Hokage to save him.

The mob moved in a drunken fashion _"Kill the Demon!" _and _"We'll finish what the Fourth started!" _could be heard occasionally. Poor little Naruto had no idea why they attacked him, they just did. It became a regular occurrence in the large village. The chase went on for nearly twenty minutes longer than normal until Naruto attempted to hide in a small cave on the outskirts of Konoha.

_"What did I do to deserve this?! Why are they doing this to me?! I've never done anything to deserv-". _Naruto's thoughts were cut off as the mob filtered into the entrance of the small cavern. Then one of the villagers shouted "Hey guys, The demon is in here! Lets get him!"

Naruto curled into a ball, fresh tears falling down his dirt encrusted face, as the mob rushed forward to attack.

the blond Jinchuuriki couldn't help but scream in pain as the full force of the civilian's wraith fell upon the poor boy. Naruto's screaming did nothing to deter his would be attackers. He was a horrible sight to look at; some of the wounds looked permanent. A small, but insane, laugh began to ripple among the mob.

Naruto screamed again and again, even though he was beaten he managed to squeak out in a weak voice,"Please... Stop... Someone... Help me..." Then a tall, muscular ninja moved to the front of the mob; sent a swift punch to Naruto's already bloody face.

He said "Shut up demon! You killed our families!" "Did you listen when they begged for help?!" A wicked grin filled the man's face. "Now, We're gonna do the same to you."

After a long beating the poor child was cut in a lot of places, bleeding almost everywhere, and had a most of his bones else would have died from such wounds. Luckily Naruto wasn't exactly a normal, he had always had extradinary healing. Despite his horrible lasurations.

"Naruto! Where are you!" It was a worried voice from the outside; Someone was looking for the boy.

The attackers froze. "Shit!" someone said "The hokage is looking for the demon! We better end this quick!" Looking down at Naruto the man grinned despite all the blood on his clothes.. "Just remember Demon, You deserved this!"

_''Well this is it then...' _thought a barely conscious Naruto. Then one shinobi took a kunai and slashed his throat open without mercy; just watching the child suffer. The group left in hurry soon after, leaving the heavily bleeding Naruto in the cave.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a few hours Naruto woke up, but the cave he awoke in was not the same one he was in before. Somehow his wounds were healed, though he still felt a heavy pain all over his body.

'_Oh great. They threw me in a sewer. How original.'_ He started walking around the place until he heard a terrifying voice. **"Kid... Over here..."**

Naruto then said in fear "Who said that?!"** "Brat... In here..." **Naruto followed the deep and mysterious voice, leading to a giant cage with two glowing red eyes staring back at him.

"Who are you, and where are we?!" demanded Naruto

The voice started to laugh at him for a few moments and then said **"Kid, I am the great Almighty Kyuubi No Kitsune, the strongest of the bijju!"** Kyuubi paused for a while and then said.** "To answer your question, We are in your mind."**

"But the Yodaime killed you! Everyone knows that; So why are you here in my mind?!", Naruto said while slowly backing away from the cage doors.

**"That weak human!" **Kyuubi roared..** " You insult me. No he did not kill me, If he did I wouldn't be here right now."**

Kyuubi paused and said** "Isn't it obvious? He just sealed me into you." **

Naruto stared in disbelief before shouting. "I don't believe you! As far as I know, this could be some horrible nightmare; I'll wake up soon."

Kyuubi looked at Naruto and sighed.. **"Maybe this will change your mind."**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Minato Namikaze was holding a baby Naruto in his arms while he began doing a small string of handseals. The Kyuubi was attacking and he had no choice but to use his most powerful jutsu._

_"Naruto. I hope you can forgive me for what I am about to do," said, the fourth,"But I must get rid of this demon before it destroys the village I know and love"_

_He yelled, "_**_Summoning no Jutsu!_**_" While a gigantic toad appeared in a giant puff of smoke._

The yodaime yelled, "Gamabunta! I need you to take us to the Kyuubi unharmed!"

_The toad responded "_**_So you decided to use that jutsu eh? Well I got to say kid, it was nice knowing you."_**

_"It was nice knowing you too, Gamabunta" They both fell silent for now._

_Not long after, the great demon in the distance, they charged forward; the fox and toad locked in combat while the yellow flash of Konoha began preparing his final jutsu. "_**Shiki Fujin!"**

_A few moments pasted in silence before a booming voice filled their makeshift arena. "_**_Whose dares summon death?!"_**

_"I did, I need you to seal the Kyuubi's soul. Its become to dangerous to take any other chances now."_

_the spirit grinned. _**_"Fine, but I'm taking your soul as payment."_**

_The Kyuubi tried to struggle to avoid getting sealed, it was finally sucked into the Yodaime's prison._

_After the smoke cleared you could see a dead Yodaime holding a crying Naruto in his arms._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto's grin faltered slightly. "Okay. I believe you, you stupid fox."

**"Who are you calling stupid, brat?!" **the fox raged.

"Are you deaf? I just called you stupid! You stupid furball."

The Kyuubi growled **"If it weren't for this seal I would've eat you the moment I saw you."**

"Yah but you can't, so Ha!"

**"Well let's get on subject. The reason you are here is because I called you here. I can sense a great energy in this cave and I think you should find the source. I have a feeling it could grant us power of some sort."**

"Okay, so were is it then."

**"You can't get it without my help-"**

Naruto interrupted him rudely and said,"What was the point of bringing me here then?"

**"I was going to tell you before you interrupted me" "First tear off part of that seal. It is holding me back. Just tear of about one-eighth of it"**

"No way! It will probably just increase your chance of escaping!"

**"It won't affect the seal. It will just allow me to talk in your head without the seal holding me back."**

"Is there any other side effects?"

**"Yes. You will gain a tail and some fox ears, as well as slitted eyes like mine."**

"WHAT!!!" Naruto almost beat the world record with that scream.

**"I was just joking! You don't need to be so loud! Well, anyways, there isn't any side effects."**

Naruto reached up and ripped away a corner of the seal, causing him to wake up in the same cave he was beaten in.

_'Few it was just another of those weird dreams I had...'_

**_'Thats not exactly what I would call a dream. Now lets find where that energy is coming from.'_**

After Naruto followed what Kyuubi told him to do, he found himself was already deep inside the cave. After some time, he saw a small, silver orb floating in the air. It had an powerful aura radiating off of it.

**_'Thats the energy I detected.' _**_The kyuubi's voice faltered for a moment. _**_'Is that what I think it is...'_**

"What is it Kyuubi?" A confused Naruto asked, but before Kyuubi could answer, a booming voice spoke up.

**"Young one. If you want to be blessed with my power you must answer these questions honestly. If you do not then you will suffer the same fate as the others before you. Do you understand?"**Naruto nodded, a small bead of sweat trickling down his brow.

**"Which do you prefer, Hero or villain?"**

**"Second question, Will you use power for your own benefits or for the world's?"**

**"And finally, Will you use power to defend or destroy?"**

"I would be a hero. I personally think if you kill everyone for no reason then your worse than garbage, I would use all my powers to help the world as much as I could. Lastly, I will use power to defend my village, loved ones and everyone I can."

**"You have answered all my questions correctly. For this, your reward will be to become the first holder of the Legendary Dragon Scroll. You will be the first Dragon Warrior in several centuries. You and only you, will be able to read it. Once you open this scroll all your abilities will be enhanced; You are now part of the dragon clan."**

Then it said**"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Ryuuzin, the Almighty God of Dragons."**

The orb glowed brightly, then started to take shape; Soon it looked like a dragon and began to grow in size. In a large flash, it was replace was a giant, white dragon. This dragon looked extremely powerful, It radiated power from ever inch of its being. Its eyes glowed with an ancient wisdom. There was no sign of weakness as it gave a large, earth shattering roar.

In a quick flash of light a scroll appeared at Naruto's feet. On it was the kanji for Dragon. "**Farewell...Chosen One..."** In a quick flash the dragon was gone.

* * *

**How was the story? Was it good or bad? And will you review?**

**If you thought this chapter was good then half the credit belongs to underwear ninja for being my beta.**

**Remember, Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto**

**Well I'm back. I am kind of disappointed about the reviews. I was expecting at least 10 but I just got 8 reviews .After reading the few reviews I got I decided that you can also vote for a harem for Naruto. I am waiting for new reviews to decide the pairing. Also for the people who wanted fem. kyu for the pairing, IF I am going to put her on the pairing then I am going to need some advice on stuff like how should Naruto react when he founds out she is a female, and when would be the best time for her to reveal her human form. I want to thank those who reviewed. On with the story!This is not a crossover with Kung-fu panda.  


* * *

  
**When Naruto realized what had happened he was shocked. The reason why? He just earned a legendary scrolls only heard in myths. It was almost midnight when he was walking home, if you call his apartment a home. That place was beaten, then thought about something when walking to his apartment.

_ I have to tell oji-san about this._

_**I won't allow it-**_ Kyuubi answered.

_But he has to know about this._

_**Listen brat. I know you think of him as a grandpa but this has to be kept a secret. What do you think the counsel will do if they found out the demon brat is in possession of the Dragon Scroll.  
**_

_Well now that you put it that way..._

_**Listen. Just ask the Hokage if you could go train outside of Konoha and that you will come back for the Academy Graduation. If he does not approve of this then you will still go with the plan.**_

_Wait, does this mean you are going to train me?_

_**I never said I was going to train you. I know nothing about you humans chakra and jutsus. You are going to learn from the scroll.**  
_

_Fine then. I'll go ask Oji-san tommorow._

Naruto had stopped walking because the door to his apartment was open in front of him. In the outside you could see a couple of broken windows, graffiti, and other things that would make you mad if someone did this to your house. When Naruto stepped in, he couldn't believe what he saw. It looked liked the same people who beated him up also destroyed everything in it. Tables were ripped apart, his kitchen looked like someone used a fire jutsu on it, everything else looked destroyed and beaten. Luckily just his bedroom was not as beaten as the rest of his house.

He was glad he would be leaving tommorow. Then he went to bed and fell asleep.

The Next Day-

Naruto woke up at 5:45 and got ready for the day. He then looked for some clothes to get dressed in. All he could find was an orange shirt, and some blue pants, with his sandals.

_I have to remember to buy some new clothes today-_he thought.

After a few minutes of getting ready he left his apartment to go to the Hokage's Tower.

Inside the Tower

The Sadaime was facing an opponent so strong even the Kyuubi would cower in fear. He tried many things to defeat it, but couldn't even cause a dent. The Sadaime Hokage had met his match. A feared opponent known to all Kages. Paper work(enter scary music). He was about to be defeated untill...

"Oji-san!!!" It seems Naruto saved him from paperwork again for the 3rd time this week.

"Naruto you don't have to scream! I am just a few feet away from you. What could you possibly want?"

"I wanted to ask if I can leave the village for a while."

"Naruto you know the answer is no, but why would you want to leave"

"I want to train to be a ninja."

"You but you already do that at the academy."

"I mean serious training"

"I'll let you but I'll send a Jounin to help with the training."

"I can't do that. I want to train alone."

"How will you train yourself?"

"Well lets just say this ninja gave this scroll about ninja stuff to me."

"Can I see that scroll?"

"That ninja didn't want me to show it to anyone. Not even you."

"Fine. You may leave this village, but come back before the Academy Gradution Day. I suppose you need money to. Here take this(hands him money). You'll need some money if you are going to be travelling."

"Thank you Oji-san! I'll be leaving around 4pm

At the Streets in Konoha

"Hmmm... I'll have to buy some proper ninja clothing. Hey! I know this place that people won't kick me out or over charge me."

After Buying Shinobi Gear

"Well I guess I should start reading this scroll"

Then Naruto unfolds the Dragon Scroll. He get's shocked.

_Woah! So many techniques, jutsus, and others. What's this? Dragon summons! This is Amazing! Look a map on some hidden legendary weapon. I'll have to find it during my training. Maybe I should try dragon summoning first. I'll have to find a training ground._

Training Ground

When he got to the training ground, he took out a kunai and cut his thumb enough for it to bleed. Then he yelled"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu" **With a big puff of smoke you could see a very big, blue dragon. This dragon's wings looks like they were made of diamonds. His eyes were glowing green. To describe it simply the dragon was really strong looking and perfect.

**"Who dares to summon me!"**

"It was me who summoned you dragon-sama(1)."

**"You must be the the chosen one our god was talking about."**

"What do you mean chosen one?"

**"You'll find out soon enough. Ryuuzin said that when I summon you I must enhance your normal abilities 25x. The rest of your strength must be earned.  
Since our god finds you worthy you can now summon dragons."**

"Dragon-sama what is your name?"

**"I am _______(2) the boss of the Dragon Summons. Now then let's enhance your abilities. Ready?"** Naruto nodded a yes.

Next thing that happened was that the boss roared and earth shattering roar. Then a glow of light appeared around Naruto's body and then went inside him.

_I feel stronger, faster and lot's more. What did he do? And what does he mean chosen one._

**" Now then, what do you plan to do?"**

"I am going to leave this village for 6 years to train, then come back to be a ninja."

**"I suppose you don't know dragon arts?"**

"Not a thing"

**"You probably saw them in the Dragon Scroll and mistaken them as jutsus. Dragon arts is like ninjutsu but more complicated, powerful, and requires different types of hand signs. Only dragon warriors can use these arts."**

"So are you going to help with my training?"

**"Only with these dragon arts. The rest you learn from the scroll."**

"Well it was nice to meet you."

**"Thanks"**

Then Naruto dispelled it back to wherever the dragon came from. He then went home to pack. He sealed whatever stuff he had in a scroll made for storing things in.

At 3:35 PM.

When Naruto was finished packing he left his apartment with his scroll and ran to the hokage tower. Naruto then noticed he was running way faster than usual.

_The dragon did enhanced my abilities._

Naruto got there in less than 5 minutes and wasn't a little tired. When Naruto got to the Sadaime's office he saw him reading an orange book. The Sadaime then did a giggle only perverts would do. That's when Naruto realized that the Hokage was a pervert.

"You perverted old man! I thought you were supposed to send a good example to the new generation of kids."

The Sadaime then quickly put the book away as fast as he can. He needed to change the subject quickly.

"Naruto what are you doing here?"

"Stop trying to change the subject. Anyway, did you forget I was leaving?(then Naruto made some fake tears)"

"I did remember. Stop faking your tears, it is no use."

"Well anyways I came to say goodbye for 6 years. I'll send you letters when I can"

"Well goodbye Naruto. Remember to watch out, the ninja world is not a safe place."

"Good bye oji-san."

Then Naruto left the Hokage tower. He decided to go to Ichariku's(is that how you spell it?) to say goodbye to the oldman and Ayame-chan. In a few minutes Naruto got there. He then started a conversation with them.

5 minutes later

"Well I hope you have a safe trip Naruto" Ayame said.

"When you come back you'll have a lot of catching up to. Well I guess this is goodbye." Said the owner of the shop(3)

"You people act like I am leaving forever." Answered Naruto.

"Yeah but six years is a long time Naruto."replied Ayame

"Well it is time to leave. Goodbye old man (hears the owner grumble annoyed) Good bye Ayame-chan"

Soon Naruto left the shop.

"He is such a good kid. I hope he becomes a great ninja one day." said the owner.

At the gates of Konoha

Naruto stopped walking outside the gates, then turned around to face Konoha and said "When I come back I'll be stronger than ever. Goodbye Konoha."

Then Naruto walked on.

* * *

**Did you people think it was good? I am still waiting for more votes for godlike Naruto and pairings. Don't forget to review. If you do then you get a free virtual cookie.**

**I'll try to update as much as I can. I continue the next chapter until I get 20 reviews. So far I got 15.**

**1. Naruto doesn't know the name of the dragon  
**

**2. I need a name for the dragon boss and other dragons. If you got a name tell me.**

**3. I don't know the name of the owner.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait, but if you read my profile you would've noticed I updated it and on it, it said that I needed a break from fan fiction. I was disappointed about the reviews I got. I mean come on, two thousand hits and around 20 reviews? I should let you guys know that I am starting to think you guys don't like this story. Also for the pairings I decided that there would be a harem. The girls will be fem. Kyu, , anko, kurunai, and temari. Don't worry if the girl you wanted is not on the list because I am still waiting for more girls. The dragon boss's name will be Nidhogg (got the name from sniper757) Just so you know, I'll be updating at least once a week. Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you I changed Naruto's age to 7 years old. On with the story!**

"Hi I am Destroyer100!"-Normal Speech

_"Hmm. Who should I destroy?"-Thoughts_

**"I like to destroy!"-Demons, Summons.**

**_"What the f*** is wrong with them?"_**

**

* * *

**

In a forest near Konoha-

Naruto had started jumping off of trees while thinking where to go for training.

_Should I go away from civilization or should I stay close? If I stay away there is a possibility that I might get lost or something, but if I stay close I'll attract unwanted attention. Hey Kyuubi, what do you think?_

_**Maybe the dragons might know a place or something.**_

_Good Idea. Thanks_

Naruto then took a kunai, sliced his thumb and said"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"**

Then, the same dragon boss he saw before appeared. Then it asked, **"What is it you need?"**

"I just wanted to ask a few questions."

"**What are they?"**

"Do you dragons have or know a place where I can train?"

"**Yes. It is in our realm. It is where the weaker dragons train. If you want to train in more advance training areas, you must prove yourself worthy."**

"What is it like?"

"**The gravity there is 50x heavier than here. All sorts of natural disasters happen there. Depending where on our realm, the disasters can be weak to extremely dangerous."**

"Hmmm… That does sound like a good place to train"

"**When would you like to leave?"**

"Right away please."

Then Nidhogg let out a furious roar, and in a quick flash of light they were gone.

In the Dragon's Realm-

When Naruto arrived he noticed that the sky was a dark red. Then he looked around and saw that the trees, plants, and other related things were red also. He looked at the ground and noticed that the soil was a very yellowish color, if you didn't pay attention to the red grass.

"Where is everybody?" asked Naruto

"**Civilization is not here because we are in the middle of nowhere. If you want I'll take you there, so hop on my back and I'll fly there."**

Then with his enhanced abilities he jumped on the 280 feet tall dragon's back and got ready for the action.

Then Nidhogg stretched his wings, started flapping them, and jump then started to fly extremely fast. Depending who you are you might have been scared by the speed it flew, but not Naruto. In fact, he was enjoying the ride.

In less than three hours they were at a city. The city looked like a normal human city except you would notice that the city was made with different materials. The people over there were not humans.

"Nidhogg-sama. Can I ask you a question?"

"**Of coarse you can."**

"What are those people?"

"**This may be our dragons realm but this is not a place where they live. Consider this a place for tourists. To answer your question, they are not people. They are demons and aliens. You see that group over there?"**

Looks at a group of aliens. There were ten of them and they all have red scaly skin, with a tail, and two horns on their head. On their backs you could see two powerful wings. Each of them was at least 3 feet taller than the average adult.

"**They are a powerful breed of aliens. They are known for their physical power. Some people might mistake them for dragons, but they are a mutation of us having the physical features of a human and dragon. No one knows how that happened. Not even me."**

"Wow. They could be great training partners."

"**I'll be leaving you now. So if you are in need of my service, you know how to summon me."**

Then he unsummoned himself leaving Naruto by himself in the city.

_Hmmm… I wonder, where shall I stay?_

Then Naruto walked up to some random alien/demon and asked," Excuse me sir, but do you know of a good hotel I could stay at for a while?"

"**Sure kid."**

Then the alien/demon told him the directions for the hotel.

15 Minutes Later-

When Naruto got there he noticed it was a fancy hotel and entered it. Surprisingly the person at the table could pass as a human if it weren't for his tail and four arms. He went to the person at the table and asked, "Hello, how much does a room cost?"

"150 gold pieces a night."

_Shit! I forgot to ask about the currency! I don't know if he is really asking for gold, it is likely he is asking for gold but where do I get it?_

"Do you mean gold as in jewelry?" asked Naruto.

"Of coarse I do." answered the person.

"I am new here so I didn't expect to bring gold," replied Naruto.

"I'll let this one pass for tonight. You'll have to pay tomorrow."

"Thanks"

When Naruto got to his room he noticed why it did cost so much. It was a big room with expensive furniture, it had a large plasma TV (yes, they already invented TV's in Naruto) There was a big bathroom, and the rest of the stuff you would like in a room for a hotel.

_Well, it is only six. So what should I do? Maybe I could talk to Kyuubi for a while…_

Then Naruto started meditating for a few minutes until he left reality and into his mind. As he got up he saw the same sewer with the same giant cage. And inside it was the same Nine-Tailed Fox or more known as Kyuubi.

"**So, my jailor wanted to visit me again…"**

"I just wanted to talk."

"**So talk."**

"I am bored…"

Naruto could swear he saw a giant sweat drop on the back of Kyuubi's head.

"**You idiot! You came here to tell me that you are bored! What next, you'll tell me to read you bedtime stories!"**

_Danm! And I was going to ask him that to!_

"Okay… I'll start. Why did you attack my village?"

"**Well you see, I was hungry and needed to feed. On top of that I was bored," **answered Kyuubi.

**Author's Note-**I know that Madara was controlling Kyuubi, but I decided to change that since that is all the authors put besides that _a weird snake guy killed my children and I thought he came from Konoha_ or _Uchiha Madara controlled me and I couldn't do a thing about it_. I just thought I needed to change that. Back with the story.

"You attacked my village because you were bored! What kind of Demon King are you!"

"**Actually I am female, and second, I am not the demon king or queen."**

"Woah! I didn't see that coming!"

"**You really thought I was a male. I should have known that you think every powerful being is a male"**

"Actually, I thought you were a male because of your voice, not because you were powerful. Also, I thought demon foxes had no gender."

"**Do you want to know why I am a demon fox?"**

"Of coarse I do"

"**Well you see, before I became a demon fox I was a human, and before when most of the great nations did not exist. I was a ninja just like your hokage. When I was a ninja I became power hungry and wanted more power. At first I trained, then I found out about artifacts in myth's that gave away enormous power to its holder. After a few years of searching I had found one of them. The artifact was a Katana called Shining Fox. Soon the blade's spirit did not think I was worthy, it thought I was too power hungry and greedy. So I was cursed with the body of a demon fox…"**

Then after a few minutes of silence Naruto began to speak,

"Is there a way to bring you back to the way you looked?"

"**Well, if what I remember was true then yes. There is a way."**

"How!"

"**According to the legend, the blade must find a new wielder and if the ones he cursed were worthy they were brought back to normal."**

"How do I know if I am worthy enough?"

"**When you find the blade it will summon a demon. It could be a weak one as powerful as your hokage or it could be as strong as I am."**

"So all I have to do is defeat the demon and I can wield the katana?"

"**No. After that you must give it a reason and be honest. If you are not honest you will be cursed immediately." **

Then Naruto questioned Kyuubi,"Is that how you got cursed?"

"**Yes."**

"So what else should I do to prove myself worthy?"

"**I don't know. I only got to that part and failed."**

"Don't worry! I'll start training tomorrow and then when I fell that I am ready I'll go search for the katana"

**"Thanks Naruto"**

The Next Day

Naruto got up his bed and got ready for his first day of training and earning some cash. When he was finished he got out of the hotel and looked for the training area Nidhogg told him about. Then all of a sudden he his head bumped into something. He was about to yell at whatever hit him until he noticed it was a sign that read...

_Training Area #1-For Beginers_

_Well looks like it is time to train!_

* * *

**I know this chapter had no action in it but I pormise there will be action the next chapter. Also I decided to tell you that I might update atleast 2 weeks depending on reviews. Reviews are my motivation so please review. If you do I'll give you a whole lots of nothing. Hooray!**

**Till Next Time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer-I know everyone knows I don't own Naruto but I wrote this to boost my word count.**

**Hi again! I would like to thank the people who reviewed last time. I would also like to thank ****the DragonBard**** for pointing out a problem with speeches, ****Challenger**** for giving names for women that could be in the harem, but the max harem will be ten and I thank him again for giving me a perfect idea for what Naruto should wear. Also if I haven't updated in a long time don't think I gave up on it; it just means that I am taking a break from writing.**

**Note to Readers-**

**If any of you have names for the dragons please tell me. Also if you could come up with ideas or plots for the story and you think it is a good one, please don't hesitate to tell me (I do have ideas of my own).**

**I am also going to need you guys to vote. Who should Naruto make allies with? Here are the people I'll allow.**

**Zabuza, Itachi, other Akatsuki, Sasuke, Sasuke's group from the Shippuden series, Orochimaru, any from the sound five, Gaara, and any others you could think of.**

**Also I was wondering if you people would be kind enough to tell me some names for one of his jutsus he will be using. On with the story!**

At The Training Ground-

Before Naruto could begin training he did noticed that the gravity was heavier (10X the gravity at Earth) but it wasn't something he couldn't handle, especially with his enhanced physical ability.

_Okay, let's do some warm-ups before we start._

So Naruto did some warm-ups just as he said he would. In a couple of minutes you could see Naruto doing some push-ups and counting.

"496… 497… 498… 499… 500! Wow! Before I would normally have trouble completing 50 push-ups, but with my new strength, I could do 300 push-ups without a sweat!"

500 Sit-Ups, Squats, and 50 laps of running (50 laps is a lot, even for a chunin)-

When Naruto was finished with his warm-ups, he took out the dragon-scroll and opened it up. On there he saw an interesting move he liked.

_Dark Impulse, an interesting name. _

The scroll read…

_Dark Impulse_

_It is an extremely useful last resort move for improving your physical and mental status. If you get the move right, your energy should turn black (not racist). There are different ways to use this to your advantage. One of them is concentrating the energy around your attack body part. For example, you could concentrate the energy around your arms and form claws._

_Another way of using this for advantage is combining the energy with an attack that requires spiritual energy (chakra) making a devastating move._

After Naruto finished reading about the move, he said, "That move sounds badass. I got to learn it!"

Then Naruto realized something and said his thoughts out loud.

"What the… All it shows are the move names and their effects? How am I supposed to learn them?" Then a voice spoke…

"That is because you need me to learn them."

Naruto jumped in surprise, and looked around, but saw no one around.

"Who said that! Show yourself!" he said. Then he looked around again for the voice.

"You can't see me because, I am in your head."

"In my head? Who are you!"

"I am the dragon-scroll spirit. I was put in your head the moment you opened the scroll for the first time. Because of this, I know what you know and what your thoughts are."

"Why didn't you tell me that a while ago?" interrupted Naruto.

"I was asleep until now."

"Wait… If you are in my head then can Kyuubi hear this too?"

"No, you are the only one. Now I know you wanted to know how to use Dark Impulse right? So lets get started." Naruto nodded in agreement.

"First you need to get all your chakra around your body. Then concentrate and focus. You will notice this dark feeling. Accept it as your own and concentrate it on your own chakra. You might feel it trying to leave so focus on keeping it inside you. Then it will suddenly stop leaving. Depending on how much energy you gathered, it could last for a few seconds without doing anything or a whole week not doing anything."

**Authors Note- Naruto knows how to control some of his chakra. Why? Because back in Konoha he had to know how to control it in order to stay safe from angry mobs. Back with the story.**

Naruto stood up strait and started to concentrate his chakra. Then he felt it, the chakra felt cool and refreshing. Then Naruto pushed it out his body enough to still control it but enough to be visible on the outside. Right away he was focusing on feeling the darkness until he found it. Naruto was calm and accepted the dark feeling just like the spirit told him to.

Next he felt it trying to corrupt him, but he pushed it inside his chakra. After a few minutes of this the chakra later turned purple instead of the light blue. The color got darker, and darker until it was pure black.

Just as the spirit told him, he felt it trying to leave the chakra. Naruto focused more on keeping the energy in. He tried harder, and then he felt the energy was his to control know. Naruto learned a very powerful technique in one try.

"Incredible… To master a move like that in one try. Ryuuzin was right about the boy. He is the chosen one to bring peace to the world. Or destroy it. From what I know, the first dragon warrior was said to be a warrior so strong that no one could defeat him." The spirit said to him-self in a small voice.

For about four minutes Naruto managed to hold the energy until he couldn't because of its limitations. Then the spirit spoke up.

"Good I want you to do it again until you can hold it for at least ten minutes. Do that and I'll teach you a new move."

"I will try. By the way, you never told me your name?" questioned Naruto.

The spirit then answered back, "I don't have a name. I was created the day the dragon scroll was made. My purpose was to teach the dragon warrior all the dragon arts the scroll has."

"I know a name for you!"

"What is it?"

"How about Kenshi?" asked Naruto.

Then the spirit responded, "I think I like the name. You may call me Kenshi."

"Thanks Kenshi Sensei!"

"Okay. Let's get back to training," said the newly named Kenshi.

"Now practice "Dark Impulse" until you can hold it for ten minutes. If you can't do this in at least one hour, I'll make you do 1000 push-ups and sit-ups, then I will make you practice it for another hour."

**Author's Note- For those readers that think that ten minutes is too short to use in battle then think again. If you have been watching anime you would notice a battle is at least 20-40 minutes. Well if it was real, it would've lasted less then 5 minutes because in anime they slowed the battle down except for the talking part. Back with the story!**

33 Minutes Exactly Later-

Naruto finally manage to hold it for 10 minutes after his close too one hundredth try. Since this move required a lot of chakra, Naruto had close to none. Under normal circumstances, normally people would die or go unconscious. But since Naruto was not a normal kid (thanks to Kyuubi) he survived without being knocked out. Still, he was in an almost critical condition due to having little chakra left.

Then Kenshi spoke up.

"Good. You surprised me that you were able to do this in 30 minutes. I guess you could take a break for know. You got ten minutes."

10 Minutes Later-

Naruto recovered more than one fourth of his chakra and wasn't in such a critical condition anymore, thanks to Kyuubi's special healing power. Though he wasn't in a critical condition anymore he was still tired.

Kenshi then interrupted his peace again by saying " Okay break time over! Get up and get ready to learn the next move for today. I like to call this move "Sinister Blow" because of its power and amount of force it takes."

Naruto then said," Sounds cool. How do I use it?"

"First use Dark Impulse."

Then Naruto stood up strait until a completely black energy was starting to appear. It then looked like an aura like energy around him (think DBZ when Goku first became Super Sayain, except this is Naruto and the golden Ki was black,)

"Okay Kenshi sensei. What next?"

Kenshi then answered him by saying, "Focus all the energy onto the palm of your hand. You need to make it into a sphere. Remember one wrong move and you could be very hurt."

For a couple of minutes Naruto was focusing on gathering the dark energy on his hand. It continued to get bigger and it stopped when it was four inches wide.

"What do I do next?" asked Naruto.

"Now that you got the energy into a sphere shape, just condense the energy inside the ball."

Naruto did what he was told a forced in more energy causing it to be condensed and it became very black that if you put it in a black hole, you wouldn't know where it is.

"Now try throwing that ball into the tree ahead."

So Naruto threw it at the tree and something unbelievable happened. The ball then collided with the tree and exploded on it. Once the dust was cleared, there was no sign of the tree. The only thing left of it was a massive twenty feet crater on the ground. Naruto eyes widened when he saw the power of the attack.

"Once you get the attack mastered, the damage will be more devastating, so if you are going to use this attack inside a city, you better hold back."

"These Dragon Arts kick ass!"

"Enough with the energy attacks. I will train you with physical attacks for the rest of your training today. I know this fighting style you might be interested in…"

**Author's Note- Sorry guys, but the training part is done right here. You'll get to see Naruto use this fighting style in the next Chapter, so don't be sad.**

3 hours Later (At The City)-

As Naruto was through the city he was thinking about the hotel he was staying at. He was wondering if there was a way he could earn some money. He kept on thinking until he walked by a casino. Then an idea came crashing down to him and hit him hard on the head.

_Of coarse! I'll go to the casino and win some money! I was always lucky with stuff like this!_

Then realization came to him.

_Wait a second… Casinos only allow adults. Besides the money here is way different._

Luckily for him he decided to read the entrance sign.

Welcome to Dragon's Luck! (Couldn't think of a cool name)

We accept people of all ages and money of all types.

You have a chance to win 1,000,000 gold pieces.

So Come Now!

Naruto was glad he happened to read it because now he has a chance. Then Naruto entered the casino. Inside were machines of all types and aliens/demons gambling inside. It had a happy atmosphere unlike most casinos. Naruto looked for the person who exchanges money for gold pieces.

"Excuse me, but do you take this kind of money? (Naruto shows him the money the 3'rd gave him)"

"Well let me check…(Looks at Naruto's money and eyes widen) Are you a human. Only a human has this type of money? How did you get here."

"Nidhogg-sama took me here."

"Wow! You are the first human I have seen. Here you go! (Hands Naruto 50 gold pieces)"

"Thank you very much." Naruto then goes to a nearby slot machine and sat on the seat.

Naruto entered in 5 gold pieces and pulled the trigger. Then the machine all of a sudden made a noise signifying that he won something. Naruto looked at the machine only to notice that all of the five symbols were golden dragons.

People started crowding around him to see the winner. Naruto just sweat dropped anime style.

1,000,000 Gold Pieces Later-

After Naruto got his money, he left the casino with a suitcase full of money (gold pieces look like golden dollars except they are not flappy and are gold. Inside were gold pieces each worth a 100 gold pieces. Different and more rare type of gold is used for that,) and went strait to the hotel he was staying at. He saw the same guy at the counter and went up to him.

"Hi! I know got the money to pay you. (Hands him 55,000 GP) I gave you that much because I will be staying here for at least a year."

Then the alien said, "Thank you sir. You are most welcome to stay here."

"You are welcome." Then Naruto headed for his room.

When he got there he decided to go to sleep and get ready for the next day.

**How did you like it? Was it good or bad? For those that are waiting for Naruto to go back to Konoha soon, don't worry. It will be right after the next chapter because in the next chapter will be Naruto's first battle.**

**See you soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi again! I brought good news to tell. Chapter 1 is finished being reedited and is ready to view. So go check it out and tell me what you think. Remember to review.**


End file.
